


Shining Diamond [Love & Letter Series]

by TheLightinmySeoul



Series: Love & Letter [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, Fiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightinmySeoul/pseuds/TheLightinmySeoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon doesn't know anything about Kwon Soonyoung except that he has to kill him before he enters the Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Diamond [Love & Letter Series]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Due to Seventeen's amazing comeback I have decided to start a series inspired by each of the songs on the Love&Letter album. Of course we have to start off with the song that started it all. There will be a four part main series, and then spin offs inspired by the remaining songs.
> 
> The main inspiration for the Love & Letter alternate universe is Tower of God (an AMAZING webcomic, go read it!) and the Hunger Games. It will be a bit confusing at first but I hope as the fic goes on your questions will be answered.
> 
> Cross posted on AFF. If you have any questions for me, leave me a comment on twitter @My_SeoulLight. Kudos and comments are always appreciated below! ^^

Jihoon strode from the room on shaky legs. The enormous doors of the council room slammed shut behind him and the bang of finality had Jihoon collapsing against the wall, unable to hold himself up any longer. He exhaled slowly, dropping his head into his arms and trying to slow his breathing to control his rapidly beating heart. What was he going to do?

“You will die at the hands of the Diamond.”

Standing under the scrutiny of hundreds of members of the Order, the proclamation had for once rendered him speechless. Death was not something he would have ever considered possible, not for someone with his abilities. But a prediction from the Order was not meant to be taken lightly. Jihoon’s life was in danger and it would not be an easy fate to escape from.

“What will you do, Ring Bearer?”

Jihoon raised his head to meet the black eyed gaze of his Guide. Mingyu stood in front of him, face shadowed by the long red cape that was draped over his shoulders. A cold smile graced his handsome features and a curious spark glinted in his eyes.

“What should I do? Isn’t it your job to tell me?” Jihoon asked sarcastically. He knew Mingyu liked to play games with him, Guides never gave out information for free.

His smile grew even wider. “You are lucky, there is a path. The Order has granted you permission to leave the Tower for the duration of the Festival of Crowns to deal with this, problem…”

Jihoon could only laugh in disbelief, the bitter sound filling the empty corridor. “And how did that happen?” He choked out. It was a well-known fact that the only thing harder than getting into the Tower was getting out.

“I’m sure Sir Seungcheol had something to do about that, we both know how devoted he is to your presence.” At Jihoon’s continued stare of doubt, Mingyu’s grin only grew. Jihoon was much smarter than most people assumed. It was the reason he kept him alive. “Though it may be in part that the Order is not ready to lose you yet. You come from a very influential District and to get Ninety-four as an enemy would not be pleasant.”

The pink haired boy looked down at his clasped hands, turning the silver ring on his pinky. “Politics, troublesome,” he grumbled and Mingyu’s deep laugh filled the air. In response a glare was turned onto him and a rush of cold air filled the halls. “Tell me about the path,” he demanded. He didn’t want to dwell on the Order’s plans any longer, he knew how much of a pawn he really was.

“Kill the Diamond before he enters the Tower,” Mingyu told him, like the action was as simple as stating the words.

Jihoon’s words caught in his throat. He couldn’t have heard him correctly for what the Guide was suggesting was a death wish. “Are you crazy?” He gasped, “He’s not a Ring Bearer yet! I can’t just go around killing people outside of the Tower-”

“The Order has granted you permission.” The Guide locked his unflinching onyx gaze on the pink haired boy. To be questioned by a mortal was incredibly rude. “Kill the Diamond and you will survive, otherwise you will die at his hands inside of the Tower.”

Mingyu leant down and held out his hand, his red ring shining on his finger.

“Which path will you choose, Lee Jihoon?”


End file.
